


《圈》第二十五章

by Hi_www



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_www/pseuds/Hi_www





	《圈》第二十五章

丁辉人被安惠真压在身下，以为就像以前一样亲亲摸摸而已。可是没想到这次却有不同，因为安惠真的手穿过睡衣抚上丁辉人的柔软的力度极大不像之前那么温柔，显然是带着情欲的。  
趁着安惠真松开她嘴这会赶紧说到“黑金你别这样。”  
“辉妮，我想要你。”说话间还没等辉人反驳什么，就上下其手的把丁辉人睡衣睡裤扒光了。  
然后起身，站在床边看着丁辉人。  
丁辉人此刻身不着寸缕，刚才被安惠真抚摸的圆润早已立起了樱桃。已经被撩拨的不行的丁辉人现在情动不已，又被安慧真炽热的目光看的不知道该怎么办，羞耻心上头，想要拿被子盖住自己。  
此时丁辉人的一切动作在安惠真眼里都是极大的诱惑，西装裤早就被顶起一大块。来不及多想快速脱了自己的衣服，比丁辉人快一步将被子扯到一边，自己盖了上去“我说过，等你病好了我会让你知道什么是真正的alpha。”说完用嘴将樱桃含住用舌头轻轻吸吮，手也没闲着，从腹部逐渐往下摸去直到大腿根处。  
丁辉人羞耻心简直爆棚了，加上安惠真的嘴部动作，忍不住吐槽“你把自己当婴儿啊。”  
安惠真听后收起舌头用牙齿轻咬了一下，含糊不清的说了句“这是惩罚。”  
丁辉人被这一咬，感觉腹部有股热流汇集在下面，自己可以清晰的感觉到自己下面湿成一片。  
安惠真的手也感受到了那股湿润，她把这当成是丁辉人欢迎她的信号。挺起腰间直接进去，刚进到一半，感觉有什么好像阻隔了一下，也没想那么多，一个用力全根没入，加速撞动。  
“啊~安惠真…你给我轻点”丁辉人被撞的话都说不清楚。  
安惠真仿佛没听见一样，依然用力快速撞击，几次过后，安惠真标记了丁辉人。  
安惠真抱着丁辉人去了卫生间，洗了个澡。在床上躺了好一会，丁辉人已经睡着了，安惠真看向丁辉人，摸了摸她“你终于彻底是我的了。”然后起身，打算去做饭，刚掀开被子一角，就发现床单上有一抹刺眼的红，她也终于明白刚才进去是什么挡了一下。她既兴奋又有些懊恼，兴奋的是这是丁辉人的第一次，懊恼是刚才有点太过自我享受了。  
换了身睡衣，看了看房间的表，去厨房做饭。

姜涩琪果然每天都去裴珠泫那看小椰梨。去裴珠泫家的频率在外人看来就像是去自己家一样。  
裴珠泫每次问她“你怎么天天来。”姜涩琪都会回答她“一，我要追你。二，我看自己女儿有什么问题嘛。”  
得，久而久之裴珠泫也不问了。  
小椰梨对于姜涩琪天天来表示开心不已，每天放学后写完作业就拉着姜涩琪一起玩玩具。裴珠泫每次看着父女俩一起玩的场景，心里那块最柔软的地方总是被触动。  
姜涩琪是开心了，孙胜完可是郁闷不已。最近约裴珠泫都约不到，后来去店里，听到店员闲聊，知道了最近姜涩琪天天去裴珠泫家。心里极度不爽，派了几个人去姜涩琪酒吧里闹事。  
姜涩琪在裴珠泫家正跟小椰梨拼拼图，突然接到电话说酒吧里闹事，让她去一趟。挂了电话，姜涩琪起身要去酒吧，裴珠泫问她“怎么了？快吃饭了。”  
“没事，有一点小事需要我去处理，我会早点回来的。”说完亲了小椰梨一下“妈咪一会就回来，你先玩。”然后起身走了。  
到了酒吧，闹事的人已经被阿金一群人制服了。  
“姜总，您来了。”  
“嗯。”看了领头的人一眼然后去了吧台让酒保调了两杯酒。  
然后回到卡座上，对着那个闹事的领头人说了句“给你们孙总打电话，让她来一趟。”  
看着自己这群人是脱不了身了，只好认命的给孙胜完打了个电话“孙总，我们……对，您来一趟。”  
姜涩琪坐在卡座上闭目养神，等着孙胜完来。  
不一会儿，孙胜完来了，看着自己的人被扣住，心里想着这群不争气的人。  
姜涩琪睁眼“呦，孙总来了。”  
“怎么了，姜总这么着急把我找来。”  
“诶呀，不知道我这座小庙怎么惹到孙总了，还特意找人来闹事。”  
“这话说的，我这群手下啊，酒喝多了就散德行，姜总别见怪啊。”  
“哈哈，有什么见怪的。”然后起身去了吧台把刚才让酒保调完的酒拿到孙胜完身边，递给了孙胜完一杯。然后在她耳边轻轻说到“一间酒吧而已，我不在乎，不知道孙总对自家的公司在乎不。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“我的意思是离开裴珠泫。”  
“不可能。”  
“不可能？看样子你对裴珠泫真是深情啊。不过她是我的女人，我俩有一个孩子这你不知道吗，还不识趣点。”  
“哈哈，那又怎么样，她现在是我女朋友。”  
姜涩琪仰头把酒喝光“你觉得咱俩谁会赢，孩子可是我最大的筹码。”然后示意阿金放人，然后走出酒吧。  
孙胜完听到最后一句话，气急败坏把酒杯砸碎在地上。  
姜涩琪没有立马回去，而是自己去喝了闷酒，孙胜完说的没错，至少现在裴珠泫是她的女朋友。这点就让姜涩琪输在起跑线上了。  
没有喝太多，但身上还是有着些酒味。回到了裴珠泫家，已经很晚了，小椰梨已经睡了。裴珠泫开门的一瞬间，姜涩琪直接压在裴珠泫身上“怎么喝这么多？”  
“没，没喝多。”  
看着姜涩琪走路都走不了，还说自己没喝醉，莫名觉得很萌。  
姜涩琪假装耍酒疯在客厅里闹来闹去，裴珠泫怕她吵醒椰梨，把她拉进自己房间，告诉她小点声。  
“你今天有啥事喝的这么多。”  
“酒吧有人闹事，你知道是谁嘛”  
“我上哪知道。”  
趴在她耳边“孙胜完。”  
“不可能，胜完不可能做这种事。”  
“你什么意思，你就真的这么了解她？”  
“我俩是男女朋友关系，我肯定对她有所了解。”  
“够了”姜涩琪气极了，她不是气她不信她而是气她说孙胜完是她男朋友。  
姜涩琪偏过头咬住裴珠泫的嘴，然后松开“你最好不要再提孙胜完这个名字，不要再提男朋友这三个字，这是惩罚。”  
裴珠泫看她这样子，像是吃醋了。  
但是她也因为姜涩琪咬她感到生气，但又看她喝多的份上，也没计较。顺手给她甩在床上，让她睡觉。  
姜涩琪本身是没喝醉，可是闹来闹去又确实喝了点酒，反而有些困了，顺势倒在床上睡着了。

裴珠泫看着姜涩琪的睡相，也算是明白了椰梨的睡相是随谁了。


End file.
